As is well known and understood, a microstrip antenna is a printed circuit device in which the radiating element is typically a rectangular patch of metal etched on one side of a dual-clad circuit board. As is also well known and understood, the size of the element is dependent upon the resonant frequency desired and upon the dielectric constant of the circuit board material. In those instances where it is desired to combine antennas operating at the L-band of frequencies with a horn radiator operating at the X-band of frequencies -- for a parabolic dish reflector, for example -- the resultant construction can lead to a reduced efficiency of operation because of aperture blockage, unless the reflector is increased in size. This, however, makes the combination fairly cumbersome and increases its manufacturing costs.